


A Kiss With A Fist

by HaijaJayne



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaijaJayne/pseuds/HaijaJayne
Summary: Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson have hated each other since high school and can barely even stand to be in the same room.But that doesn't mean they don't have fun with each other from time to time.





	A Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I don't know what came over me writing this. I had a dream of Sal and Larry being enemies who hate fuck in secret and I started writing it and it got a lot more violent than I thought I would go so I guess warning if violent themes during sex is too much for you than I would sit this one out.
> 
> Also I know I'm usually all about that safe sex life but this does contain unprotected sex which is bad don't do that! 
> 
> Other than that hope y'all enjoy this. Just needed a break from my drag AU just to blow off steam. And as always kudos and comments are always appreciated.

Sal hated Larry Johnson with a burning passion. That kind of hate that made him grimace at the thought of looking at his fucking ugly mug. That kind of hate that made rage well up in the pit of hits stomach every time he saw that gap toothed smug ass grin that Larry gave him every time they crossed paths. That kind of hate that made him have to rush to Ashley's dorm just so he could remind her that he was going to punch the older man in the face. That kind of hate.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sal practically yelled as he stormed into Ashley's room, startling her from where she was trying to study for her art history exam coming up.

"Jesus christ, Sal, fucking knock!" She pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart as she turned her chair to face him, a frown set on her lips. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm her thumping pulse. After a moment she opened her eyes again and looked up at where Sal stood, his arms crossed. "Okay. What happened now?" She couldn't read his face, the prosthetic always made that impossible, but his body practically radiated with pure rage.

"Johnson." He spat and Ashley couldn't stop the eyeroll that followed. She loved Sal, she truly did. He was her best friend of six years. But this feud was giving her grey hairs. It was always something with them. "This is it, Ash! I'm gonna actually fucking knock his teeth in this time once I find him!" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What did he do now?" She asked, trying hard not to sound long suffering but failing horribly. Sal pretended not to hear her annoyed tone as he kicked her door shut and took a seat on her bed. Ashley shook her head and turned back to her textbook to continue to highlight the sections she needed.

"He stole my board!" He exclaimed a little too loudly, throwing his hands up in anger. Ashley paused her highlighting and turned back in her chair to face Sal.

"Are you serious?" She asked, genuinely surprised Sal wasn't in jail right now. Sal loved that board. He built it himself and has had it for years now. It was his fucking baby. Sal nodded quickly.

"I wouldn't joke about this. I had to go to the store for my dad and you know the owner doesn't let me bring it inside, fucking asshole, so I left it outside like I always do. Well Johnson rolls up five minutes later, buys a pack of cigarettes and told me to get bent like he always does before the owner threatened to ban us both if we kept it up. He left and ten minutes later when I was done picking up the stuff for my dad, my board was gone Ash! He fucking took it!" Sal was vibrating with anger by the end of his story. Ashley frowned.

"That's fucked up." She knew how much that skateboard meant to him.

"I need to know where he is." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, what are you asking me for? I don't know where he is!" She asked, confused.

"Yeah but you know someone who does." He said a matter-of-factly. Ashley put her face in her hands and sighed. Todd Morrison. Of course. But just the thought of bringing him into this fuckery made her feel bad.

"Seriously?" Ashley whined. "He's my tutor, dude. I don't wanna call him up and be like 'oh hey you know your friend Larry? Any idea where he is so my friend can hunt him down, take back his board and then beat him to death with said board?' That is gonna make studying with him really fucking awkward!" Sal rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to tell him that you're asking for me. Lie. Tell him you're, like, interested in Larry?" He said, standing up from her bed. "Ugh, gross. Just the idea of that makes me want to throw up." He held a hand up to the plastic lips of his prosthetic as if genuinely nauseated by the thought. Ashley tilted her head side to side, weighing the pros and cons before letting out a groan and snatching up her cell from her desk.

"You owe me so big, Sal! Like new art supplies big!" She flipped open her phone and began to scroll through the contacts. "I'm only doing this because I know you won't shut up until you get that board back!" She hovered over Todd's name, pausing before pressing **Send New Message** on the menu.

"Fuck yeah! Ashley, you're the best! I'm gonna buy you so many new sketchbooks!" He slung his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight almost choking hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm awesome." She muttered as she typed out her text. _hey I have a rly weird question_

~~~~~

Todd ended up being extremely helpful. His texts had been quick and pretty straight to the point. He hadn't even wondered why she was asking Larry's whereabouts. Just replied _**he usually hangs out in that old abandoned warehouse out by the edge of town**_ along with an address. Both of them had been shocked but extremely grateful.

Sal had found the warehouse no problem, though he had had to take the goddamned bus to get there, which had only managed to piss him off. And walk almost a mile, which pissed him off even more. So by the time he found the hole in the chain link fence Todd had told Ashley about and then found the unlocked backdoor, Sal was seriously ready to fight as he followed the sound of metal music blaring to a large open room. He scanned the room, looking for the source of the music before finding the piece of shit himself laying back on a grody looking mattress in the middle of the room. Smoke lingered up from the cigarette hanging from his mouth as he bopped his head to the heavy music screaming from the tinny speakers of the boombox sitting next to the bed. It took a lot for Sal to not walk over and immediately kick him in the side of his head.

"You know, I knew you were garbage, but stealing my board?" Sal started, stomping towards the older man. Larry jumped and sat up from his lying position. "That's fucking low, even for you." Sal stopped at the edge of the mattress, looking down at Larry, hands in fists by his sides. He wanted to punch him so badly. Wanted to knock off that stupid smirk that was already forming on the others lips so badly it hurt. But he didn't see his skateboard in the room and the logical part of him knew if he attacked without at least trying to talk, Larry might never tell him where he stashed it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Larry took a drag of his cigarette before moving off the mattress to stand up and stretch. Sal hated how much Larry towered over him. He let his eyes travel over the metalhead, from his chunky combat boots to his jeans that were covered in rips and chains. From his Sanity's Fall shirt that was worn and a little too tight to his long hair that he had pulled back out of his face. Everything about him made Sal's blood boil for some reason.

"Come on, don't play fucking dumb! I know you took my skateboard and I want it back, fuck face!" Sal barked, crossing his arms. Larry laughed and smirked at him. He threw his cigarette to the concrete floor and crushed it with his heel before putting his hands into his pockets.

"What are you gonna do for it?" He asked, a smug tone to his voice. Sal rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you." He spat back. Part of him wanted to leave, having had enough of the brunet already, but he wanted his fucking skateboard back. That alone kept him glued to his spot.

"I mean if you're offering…" Larry said with a sleazy grin as he eyed the blue haired man up and down. Sal narrowed his eyes at the man as Larry's eyes scanned down his body, taking in his hair which he had kept down today, his baggy distressed The Smiths tee. His tight black jeans covered in patches and safety pins to his scuffed and worn black converses. Sal huffed in disgust as he realized Larry had planned this all along.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sal ran a hand over his plastic face and shook his head. "This… this is why you stole my skateboard? I can't believe you." He turned and took a few steps away, seriously considering punching Larry right in the face. Larry laughed and stepped closer to him.

"Aw come on, you know it's better when you're all riled up and angry." He said with a mocking tone. Sal whirled around and angrily stared up at him.

"I fucking hate you!" He yelled before shoving Larry back, catching the older man off guard. Larry stumbled back and landed back onto the mattress, bouncing on it with a thud and a strained 'oof'. Larry coughed as he tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. Sal dropped down to the mattress, crawling over to straddle Larry before grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I should punch you right now." He growled as he raised a fist back, ready to swing.

Larry closed his eyes, preparing for the punch he was sure was about to come when Sal let go of his shirt. There was a clicking sound of clasps being undone and hard plastic hitting concrete before he felt two hands pulling his face forward as Sal crashed his lips into his. Larry hummed in pleasant surprise and kissed back, his hands gripping at Sal's hips.

The kiss was rough, desperate and angry as Sal bit down hard on Larry's bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, causing the older man to gasp and groan into the kiss. Sal used that to his advantage to slip his tongue in between his lips and lap hungrily against Larry's as his hands began to travel down his chest. Larry moaned and bucked his hips up into Sal's. Sal pulled back and gasped.

"You're an asshole." He murmured as he nipped along Larry's jaw. Larry tilted his head to the side, giving Sal full access to his neck. Sal trailed down to the sensitive skin before biting hard. Larry groaned and dug his fingers into Sal's hips. Sal began to suck a deep bruise into his neck.

"Yea, I am, but you still let me fuck you from time to time." Larry chuckled and ground his hips up into Sal's to punctuate his sentence. Sal let out a soft 'fuck' against the skin of his neck. "So what does that say about you?"

"That I make terrible choices." Sal said, leaning back to admire his handiwork before sitting up fully to look Larry in the eyes.

This wasn't the first time Larry had seen his face, his real face. Of course the first time had been on accident, when they were still in high school and they had actually gotten into a real fist fight. Larry had knocked his prosthetic right off his face. He had been so angry, he hadn't even noticed it had fallen off, he was just ready to go at Larry swinging. It wasn't until it had settled down a bit and they were both catching their breath that Sal noticed. He had been so confused why the older man hadn't freaked out, hadn't seemed even phased by the scars marbling his skin. So when they had started fucking a few years later, for some reason it didn't really bother Sal the first time Larry had asked him to take it off.

"So shut up and get to it or I'm gonna leave." He threatened, causing Larry to laugh.

"You sure are bossy today. I'm kind of liking being ordered around. It's kinda hot." Larry grinned as he moved a hand to the front of Sal's jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. Sal rolled his eyes and gripped up the fabric of his shirt.

"Stop. Talking." He ordered. Larry simply grinned wider.

"Make. Me." He singsonged mockingly. Sal knocked Larry's hands away from the front of his jeans and slid down a bit. He hastily undid the older man's jeans before tugging hard at the sides, pulling them halfway down his hips. Larry sat up on his elbows and stared at him in awe as Sal reached down into his boxers, pulling his cock free from the fabric. He groaned as Sal began to stroke him at an almost painfully slow pace.

"You are such a fucking dickhead, I can't stand you sometimes." Sal growled, watching as Larry began to squirm with each stroke. He opened his mouth, probably to say something smart, but Sal gave him a small squeeze, his thumb running along his slit already starting to leak with precum and any smartass quip was lost instantly. All he could make out was a moan and a choked 'holy fuck'. Sal gave a few more slow tugs before letting go and sliding off his lap, earning a needy whine from the man underneath him. "Shut up." He said with a roll of his eyes.

He sat on the edge of the dingy mattress, kicking off his shoes before wiggling out of his jeans and boxers, letting them both fall to the floor somewhere near his prosthetic. Once naked from the waist down he crawled back into Larry's lap and started digging through the brunet's pockets. "What are you looking for, blue?" Larry asked, clearly amused. Sal scrunched his nose at the nickname.

"Well since I know this was some jackass plan to get in my pants, I know you weren't stupid enough to not come at least slightly prepared. You have to have brought- Ah ha!" He pulled the purple packet of astroglide from Larry's pocket, holding it up triumphantly between two fingers. With his other hand he gave the other man a light pat on the face. "See I knew you weren't actually as stupid as you look." He said with a smirk before using his teeth to rip open the packet. Larry reached behind Sal and returned the pat with a hard smack on his bare ass, eliciting a sharp gasp and sneer from the shorter man.

"Keep it up and see what I do, blue." He said with a threatening grin. Sal ignored him and spread lube over two of his fingertips and setting the half used packet to the side. He leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand on Larry's chest before reaching back behind himself and slowly slipped a finger inside himself. He bit his lip, biting back a soft gasp as he began to carefully work himself open. Larry watched, eyes growing dark as his hands came to rest on Sal's exposed thighs. His hands kneaded at the pale skin as he studied Sal's face silently.

After a minute or two, Sal worked in a second finger, gasping at the slight burning pain as he scissored his fingers and stretched himself. It hurt but it was a good hurt. The kind of hurt he really needed to feel right now. He fingered himself for a moment longer, after the pain had dulled and he was pretty sure he was as ready as he would be. Part of him wanted to drag it out, to make Larry lay under him squirming as he watched Sal fuck his own hand but Sal was starting to get desperate and he wanted to get this show on the road.

He pulled his fingers out of himself before grabbing the packet back off the bed and pouring the rest on his palm. He grabbed Larry's cock, coating it thoroughly with lube before carefully positioning himself over him. His knee jerk reaction was to ask if he was ready, because if this had been anyone else he would have actually cared. But he didn't care. And he could kind of already tell by way Larry was looking up at him that he wanted this just as much as him. Sal lined up Larry's dick with his hole before gently lowering himself down on it.

"Oh fuck." Larry gasped out, digging his fingers into Sal's thighs as he struggled not to grab his hips and force him down completely. Not because he actually cared if it hurt Sal but more for the fact that he knew it might piss him off and cause Sal to actually get up and leave. And he wasn't about to end this fun early. "God, you feel fucking amazing." He groaned once fully inside. Sal thumped him hard on the middle of the chest.

"Why do you never stop talking?" He said annoyed. Larry laughed and let his hands trail up to his hips, giving them a tight squeeze as he did. Sal was half tempted to push them off, feeling extra annoyed by the metalhead antics. Larry rolled his hips, causing Sal to groan and let his eyes flutter shut for a second before he glared down at the taller man. "I-" the words were lost in his throat as Larry bucked up again, a smirk on his lips.

"You wanted to be on top and take control so shut up and move, blue, or I'll gladly flip you over and fuck you into this mattress." He growled, digging his fingers into Sal hips hard enough to bruise. Sal shivered at the thought of that, even though he would never admit to the wave of lust that ran through him. Sal braced a hand on Larry's chest and gave him the middle finger before finally moving his hips. Larry bit back a grin and groaned as Sal bounced his lap, though the pace was still a little slow for his liking. "Mmm that's what I'm talking about, baby."

"Don't call me baby." Sal spat out, digging his fingers into the fabric of Larry's shirt. Larry laughed and shook his head.

"But you look so pretty like this, riding my cock." He mocked, rolling his hips up to meet Sal's, rough and slightly off rhythm. Sal gasped and used his free hand to grab onto Larry's forearm, digging his nails into the skin in retaliation. Larry smirked and pulled his arm free from the younger man's grip. He looked at the angry red marks indenting his arm before rearing back and hitting Sal's ass again, hard enough to leave a mark this time. He was rewarded with a loud moan from the smaller man. "That's what I thought. You like being the bitch." He said smug. Sal glowered down at him before tightly clasping a hand over his mouth, finally silencing the metalhead for a moment.

"Shut the fuck up! God, all you ever do is talk just to hear yourself! I can't stand your fucking voice!" He yelled, finally picking up the pace. He was getting fucking annoyed and now he just wanted to get off, get his skateboard back and get the fuck out of here. Behind his hand he felt Larry's lips part before teeth sunk into the skin of his fingers. He ripped his hand away in pain, sucking air through his teeth as he held his hand close to his chest. Larry let out a gleeful laugh.

"You can say you hate my voice all you want but you're the one who keeps coming back. I think you're just a slut who likes getting fucked in dark alleys and parked cars late at night." The words set a fire in Sal and before he could stop himself he was pulling his hand back and smacking Larry hard across the face. It took a second to realize what he had done. He almost apologized when Larry looked up with him, grin wiped clean off his face. But the words still rung in his ears. Instead he just stopped moving, looking down at Larry with a challenging glare.

"Fuck you." He said, defiant. Larry's face grew serious and Sal felt his stomach drop. In one quick motion, Larry sat up, startling Sal as he gripped his hips and flipped him over so his back was now pressed into the mattress. Sal stared up him, eyes wide in shock as his heart sped up a little.

"You wanna talk about annoying?" Larry asked as he started to move his hips again. Before Sal could react, Larry's hand curled around his throat. Sal swallowed and grabbed at where the older man's hand was wrapped around his neck. "You're fucking annoying." He punctuated his sentence with a sharp snap of his hips and tightened his grip. Sal let out a choked whimper. "You're a fucking brat, you know that? Just a little bitch who whines about everything. Now that's annoying."

Sal was getting lightheaded as his lungs screamed for air. Part of him was terrified. Terrified that he had finally crossed the line. That Larry was gonna actually choke him out. But the other part of him. The part that made his face burn with shame, was so fucking turned on it hurt. "You act like a tough guy. Always ready to fight in public but when we're alone you're right where you belong. Underneath me like the whore you are." Larry continued, a sneer curling his lips. Right as he started to see spots, Larry let go of his throat and Sal coughed as he breathed again. Larry reached down and took his cock in his hand, stroking him with the rhythm of his thrusts as his other hand pushed Sal's legs further almost painfully apart. It was all too much and not enough, practically giving him whiplash and Sal felt himself suddenly on the edge. Larry leaned in close.

"Now be a good boy and cum for me, baby." Larry growled in his ear and Sal hated himself for how much hearing that affected him. Hated how his stomach clenched and his legs shook and he was cumming harder than he had in awhile, crying out as cum striped their shirts and Larry's hand. Larry stroked him through his orgasm until it was too much.

"Stop, you idiot." He pushed at Larry's hand, trying hard not to look him in the eyes. He didn't want to see the self-satisfied look on the metalhead's face right now. Larry leaned back, grabbing each of Sal's knees, keeping him spread open as he fucked into the man at an almost painful pace.

"I wanna hear you beg for it." Sal refused to look up at Larry. He knew what the metalhead was asking for but he was already so humiliated, he didn't want to comply.

"Get bent, Johnson." He barked out between a gasp and a groan. His body was spent, strung out but still extremely interested in what was going on. He couldn't get hard again, at least not right now but that didn't mean it didn't still feel amazing, if not just too much. Larry chuckled.

"Come on. If you want your board back, I wanna hear it. Beg for me." Sal looked up at him at that, eyes narrowing as he locked eyes with the taller man. "Make it believable. Or I'm gonna burn your precious stupid skateboard." He threatened. Sal rolled his eyes as he let out a noise of disgust.

"Fine. Whatever gets this over with the quickest." Sal took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at him as he spoke. "Cum in me. Please." Larry groaned.

"Keep going."

"P-please Larry. I wanna feel it." Sal startled as Larry gripped his jaw, turning his face towards him.

"Look at me while you say it." He ordered. Sal's face burned red as he locked eyes with him.

"Cum in me, daddy. I want to feel you fill me up." Sal begged, trying to sound as convincing as he could, even though his body flushed hot with anger and humiliation. Maybe Larry knew that, if the smug grin was anything to go by. Maybe he was more into the embarrassment than the actual words themselves. Larry let go of his jaw and leaned closer, lips hovering over Sal's as he spoke.

"Good boy." Sal wasn't sure why he let Larry kiss him, why he kissed him back. Larry pulled away and buried his face into Sal's shoulder, biting down through his shirt as he came with a groan. They laid there for a moment, both catching their breath before Sal started to push at his chest.

"Get off me." He barked at the metalhead. Larry chuckled and moved down his body, not being gentle at all as he pulled out. Sal winced at the sensation, already starting to feel raw and sore. He rubbed a hand over his face, wiping off the sweat covering his forehead. He yelped when Larry leaned down, sinking his teeth into his exposed inner thigh. "Ow! You fucking asshole!" He yelled, kicking and swinging at the older man, who laughed and rolled away from his punches.

"Just wanted to give you a little souvenir as pay back for the hickey I'm gonna have on my neck from you." Larry sat up on his knees as he pulled his jeans back up, tucking himself back into his underwear before zipping up his pants. Sal rolled his eyes and sat up on the side of the mattress, grabbing his boxers and jeans off the ground. He hurriedly dressed before picking up his prosthetic, returning back onto his face.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. Just tell me where my board is so I can leave." Sal turned towards Larry, crossing his arms. Larry sat back on the mattress and reached over near the boombox where a pack of cigarettes sat. He pulled one free and lit it, taking a deep drag before motioning over to a random pile of junk by the door.

"Over in that trash. Go get you're precious board, princess." He said with his usual pompous grin. Sal put his hands on his hips, glaring down at him for a second before snatching up a flannel off the floor. "Hey, that's mine!" Larry objected, reaching for the shirt as Sal began tying it around his waist.

"Yeah well, you're the one who decided to creampie me and I'm not walking around with a wet spot on my jeans from your jizz so get over it." Sal jumped back out Larry's reach before turning back towards the rubble by the door.

Sure enough, there laid his skateboard, unharmed. There was something reflective in the pile and he caught sight of his reaction, startling as he saw the already bruising handprint on his throat. That was gonna be really hard to explain to Ashley later. He pulled it off the pile and turned once more, looking over at Larry as he tucked the skateboard up under his arm. "If you ever take my board again, I'll knock you out." He threatened. Larry laughed and shook his head.

"Oh I'm sure." He said sarcastically, which was met by Sal's middle finger. Sal turned again, heading back towards the door, making his way out of the warehouse as Larry simply turned up the volume on his boombox.


End file.
